


Haltmann's Elevator

by Cherrymoya



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Kirby: Planet Robobot, M/M, dedede violence mention, kirbandee rights :), kirby talks, robobot spoilers!, so soft it could kill void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrymoya/pseuds/Cherrymoya
Summary: Two close friends become trapped in an elevator on their way to the center of the enemy base. They have a fluffy relationship.
Relationships: Kirby/Bandana Waddle Dee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Haltmann's Elevator

This was not how Kirby had wanted to spend the next few hours.

He and his best friend, Bandana Waddle Dee, had been exploring the ark of the Haltmann Works Company, the evil organisation who'd mechanised their home planet Popstar and turned their friends into cyborg servants to work for their cause. The journey through the corporate base had been challenging, but they were finally reaching its end. They had ventured through elegant halls, hi-tech security bases, and even a mysterious digital dimension.

Now here they both were, stuck in one of the company's elevators.

"Hah!" Kirby rammed into the elevator's gold-panelled doors for what seemed like the hundredth time. Like every attempt before that, his efforts left not a scratch.

From the back of the small room, leaning against a purple-tinted window emblazoned with the company's signature "H" emblem, Bandana Waddle Dee sighed. "Kirbs, I don't think there's any point in trying..."

Kirby clutched his right foot, which stung a little from the ramming. "But we need to save everyone! I don't wanna keep them waiting longer," he argued.

"Kirbs, we can't do anything. We'll have to wait until they repair the elevator."

"But...!"

"I know you want to get there as fast as possible. I'm really sorry, Kirby." The Waddle Dee shook his head, dejected.

Kirby hung his head. Maybe he's right. Maybe there really is nothing I can do. But we've worked so hard to get here...

Just then, Kirby realised something.

"What if we're too late? What if by the time we get out of here, it'll have been too long? What if it already has? Ahh! We have to get out of here!"

Kirby began charging towards the elevator doors again, but something soft grabbed him before he could feel his body slam into it. It was Bandee's hand.

"Kirbs! Um... Maybe we can think of some way to pass the time?"

"But how?" There were no games they could play in a room that only left just enough space for both of them, and while the purple walls with their tessellated gold pattern were pretty, he felt he'd stared at them for long enough.

"How about a chat? We could be here for a while, so..."

Kirby gasped. "A chat! Why didn't I think of that? I love talking to you, Bandee!" "Bandee" was Kirby's nickname for his friend, as" Kirbs" was Kirby's.

Though he didn't think he was the best conversation partner, Bandee giggled. "Th-thanks, Kirbs... That means a lot to me."

"Don't sweat it, Bandee. You're my best friend in the whole wide world! And our world is very wide."

The two took a seat at the back of the lift. The floor was a velvety burgundy carpet, and it was comfortable to rest on.

"Actually, Kirbs, Dedede used to tell me about how big the world is"—Bandee saw Kirby's hand reach out and took it—"and, of course, how he thinks his part of it is the best. I never thought I'd get to see it all, though, but thanks to you, I did."

Kirby couldn't help but smile. To have shown his best friend the wonderful world outside; he felt over the moon.

"And I know how great it is because of you. It's because of you that we're saving it together, Kirby."

"I'm just really glad that I get to do this with you, Bandee."

The two stared longingly into each other's eyes. The powerful bond shared between the two friends was undeniable; they had been through so much together, and they weren't afraid to show this.

Bandee's eyes glimmered with stars. "Me too. I don't think I'd want to do it with anyone else."

"Not even Dedede?"

"No," Bandee replied with a sigh. "I really do love His Majesty, but, well, he can sometimes be... trying. He's just a lot to deal with..."

"Don't worry, Bandee! I totally understand. Dedede's like if you stuffed too many lollipops into your mouth at once!"

_Huh?_ Bandee found it hard to understand that figure of speech for a moment. "Oh, you mean a mouthful."

"Yeah!" Kirby answered, and he and Bandee both chuckled.

"Even I can't deny it. His Majesty gets angry so easily. When I work with him, I sometimes worry that he's going to lose his temper and hammer me into a wall..."

Kirby felt bad for Bandee. He knew from experience that Dedede could get very violent, even towards his loved ones. Since Bandee lived with him in his castle, he couldn't imagine what his best friend had to endure. They both knew that deep down, the King was good; but both were terrified of his wrath.

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, Bandee."

Bandee shook his head as if to say "me neither". He had done his best to stay upbeat, but the lingering sorrow was evident in his eyes. Kirby didn't want his best friend to be so sad.

"Do you want to talk about something else?" Kirby suggested.

"Sure."

"Riiiight~..." Kirby traced his thoughts for a moment. "I'm really tough, aren't I?"

Bandee giggled. "Oh, Kirbs... Yeah! Yeah, you are."

Kirby jumped up. "Yay! Bandee thinks I'm strong!"

"But I'm stronger!"

"No waaaaay~!"

Bandee pointed at Kirby. "I can lift a Blocky with my bare hands!"

Kirby pointed at Bandee. "I can do it with my bare feet!"

"I can lift one with my bare head!"

"I can lift one with my _bare mouth_!"

The two fell over in fits of giggles. They were both arguing, but neither was angry at the other. It was more of a friendly game.

"Okay, you've got me there!" Bandee cried through laughter.

As the two hooted and hollered with chuckles, the elevator doors clicked. Neither of them noticed until Bandee sat up and saw the halls wide open and waiting.

He stopped laughing after that.

"Kirbs, you ready?"

"Huh?" Kirby giggled until he saw the open doors.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Finally! Meta, Whispy, everybody, we're coming!"

Kirby started running, but he heard no footsteps following him. He turned around to see Bandee sulking behind him. "Hey, what's up?"

"I-I admit it. I'm scared."

"Oh. Well... That's okay!"

Kirby rushed over to put his hand on Bandee's head. "It's gonna be fine, Bandee. I'll be with you the whole way, remember?"

"Yes. Thank you. I'm just really glad I get to do this with you, Kirby."

"No problem!” Kirby had an idea. ”If anyone tries to hurt you, guess what I'll do."

"What will you do?"

"I'll crush them with my bare mouth!"

The two giggled once more. Bandee was a voice of reason, and Kirby was great at brightening the mood; together, they were a perfect team.

"Ready to move, Bandee?"

"Whenever you are."

The two smiled at each other before they ventured into the halls. With their hands clutched together, the duo knew that they had the power to save their world.

And they could do it by helping each other.


End file.
